In U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,717, by James W. Hendry, dated 1982, an injection of spatially predetermine position is disclosed, specifically, injection of a small portion of plastics without introducing inert gas (preloading) followed by sectional introduction of inert gas using frequencies from 4 to 100 cycle per second having a pressure of 300-1500 psi (2 to 10 MPa) into the continuous passing plastic material. The result is a multi layered inside foamed structure. The present invention expands this method by applying injection technology used in the combustion engine technology. Reaching a more intensive penetration by higher pressure (40 to 200 MPa), higher frequency (100 to 1000 hz) and more exact dosing by controlled width of the pulses, frequency of the pulses and regulation of pressure using this technology. Various designs of nozzle and channels utilizing hydro-mechanical principles can be achieved for metal, bulk materials and highly viscous melts.
The following devices and methods are subject of previous solutions:
i) EP161614, WOLTON FRANK, 1985, shows a device for injection of certain amount of medium into the fluid stream. The adding of the additives happens by a charging pump which is activated by the flowing medium. Energetic mixing is not possible because of the small pressure difference.
ii) A device for adding additives into a liquid stream of high viscosity has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,324, SIGNER ARNO, 1997. By diaphragm the high shear forces of the medium with high viscosity is provided for the mixing to take place. A dosing is happening in the side stream and independent of the main stream.
iii) A device of adding additives after the plasticizing unit is shown in EP0432336, CLOMP PHILLIP, 1991.
iv) For the adding of additives after the plasticizing unit the following methods are known.                a). WO89053226, HETTINGA SIEBOLT, 1988 shows blowing in of air.        b) U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,236, HETTINGA SIEBOLT, 1989 shows spraying in of air/gas after the plasticizing to achieve a hose with a foamed layer.        c) DE1948454, BAYER, 1971 shows injection of a chemical gas producer after plasticizing unit.A mixing by energetic injection jet stream and pulsing dosing is not the subject of the last named inventions.        
v) A nozzle for application of glue by pulsation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,521, KOIKE KATSUHIKO, 1998. The nozzle-needle is activated by a pneumatic cylinder up and down, so that glue pours out in pulsing way. A mixing with a flowing medium passing by is not on purpose.
The pulsing adding of liquid and gas is state of the art in burner systems, airless jet systems and spraying systems (atomizers). The present invention is demarcating from these application by higher pressure of the liquid than 40 MPa and high energetic atomizing. This pressure is not possible with the nozzles used at this time. Only by electrical activated hydraulic servo valves in common rail technology can these pulsation be realized.